An auror's secrets
by Soiree
Summary: Hermione has a new alias to worm into the most dangerous, elite group of people in town. The Deatheaters. With Draco as their leader... DxH.
1. A mission is set

**Disclaimer: I'm not a forty something female with blonde hair who created the verse that is Harry Potter. I'm not JK in short.**

**Chapter one: A mission is set**

* * *

Hermione bit back a groan as she regarded the piles of paperwork placed at random intervals along her desk, dotted with framed photographs or uncapped pens. She was always organized, sorting out her work in alphabetical order and filing them away neatly in her trusty old filing cabinet situated to the immediate right of her desk in a tuck away corner.

And the very next morning her office was back to it's jumbled up state, a heap load of folders and stapled paper dumped on her mahogany table, and sometimes even on the floor. The desk looked like it would break any minute and however amount of charms she placed on it, it seemed to make no difference.

She collapsed on her worn fabric chair, a frustrated sigh escaping her lips as she dug interlocked fingers into her hair. When would all of this stop? This monotonous cycle that was her life? When she had left Hogwarts this was not exactly what she had envisioned as her dream job…

Hell, no.

Her wandering eyes fell upon a silver framed photograph, and she paid it rapt attention, dreamily looking at the three people laughing away and hugging each other till kingdom come. Her life had been so full with possibilities then…but now everybody's idea of her help was sorting through cases that passed through Wizenmagot.

Her fingers itched to shove all the paper onto the floor and to stampede out of here, but her rational side allowed no such thing. She will _not_ destroy paper, it went against all moral codes.

She heard dull, clattering footsteps walking up the long trek to her office. Funnily enough, there was no offices nearby but that probably came about by the pleasures of being Head of Trials and Tribulations…

Her head fell to the table, her feverish forehead resting on the cool wood, cursing whoever was making that racket. They probably wanted to offload more work to her, the mongrels. And she, with her helpful nature and sweet smile, accepted them with nothing more than a wave of the hand.

"Hermione?"

Hermione's head jerked up, her tired face breaking into a broad smile as she saw one person who had been her friend since the age of eleven. And no, it wasn't Weasley.

"Harry!" she cried, " This is an unexpected pleasure!"

She caught his bespectacled gaze around the room, his green eyes wide in surprise as he witnessed the mayhem surrounding his best friend. Hermione dismissed the choas with a light smile.

"This is nothing Harry," she breezily said, "I'll get through it in no time!"

Harry wasn't sure if she was being serious or not. On one hand he remembered the satisfied pleasure back in Hogwarts after completing all her work, and boy did she love being overworked, but the image of her desolate face floated before his eyes. He had never seen her look so haunted.

"Well what are you waiting for?" she grinned, "Sit down! Do you want some coffee?"

Harry seated himself, not wanting to disturb the precariously placed objects around the room as he did not want to end up on the wrong side of her temperament. His next announcement was bound to shock her to death anyway.

"No thanks," he dryly responded, before leaning forwards in his seat for a further intimacy that a three foot distance didn't give. "I need your help."

Hermione rolled her eyes, her suspicions confirmed about this abrupt visit. They normally saw enough of each other when the visited each other's homes like the best buddies they were. Hermione nodded, her arms folded before her, as if a signal for him to continue.

Harry gave a crooked smile. "Hermione, there are still death eaters out there whom we've been trying to keep our eye on, a certain spy happened to inform us that they are possibly regrouping and are rallying behind a new leader."

Hermione gulped, her brown eyes fixed on Harry's face in unwavering scrutiny. "And who might this leader possibly be?" she quiered, an unreadable expression on her face.

Harry took a deep breath. "We think it might be Draco Malfoy…" he flushed, as if he expected his answer to be responded with a upheaval of laughter. He wasn't disappointed.

Hermione gave a short burst of laughter, clutching at the table as if she was clutching at her last piece of sanity. "Dr…Dr…_Draco Mal…Malfoy?"_

"Yes," Harry grimly replied, adjusting his glasses to send a fierce glare at his supposed to be level-minded friend. This just seemed to fuel her splutterings even more_._

"_Him?! _He's…_he's_ scared of a hippo…_hippogriff!_ Surely we can't be talking about the same boy! He.._he_ can't even hit anyone!"

Harry inclined his head, waiting for this bout of insanity to pass. Why would he joke about something like this? Was she waiting for a punch line?

Her chortling decreased with volume and he didn't look up until the sounds had stopped altogether. He was now pleased to see Hermione ashen-faced and biting her lip. Her fingers absentmindedly playing with her thick curly brown tresses.

"But we…we had a bargain with the Malfoy family," she quietly wondered, "They would escape Askaban for _his mother's_ help to you…Why would they risk their immunity for something like this?"

"That's it, Hermione- We don't know…We're not even sure how many free death eaters out there who evaded capture by fleeing, _those bastards_…That is why we should find out…"

"Can't we bring them in for questioning?" she pondered, her brown eyes wide with worry. The earlier humour in them had vanished with all traces.

"We can't!" Harry was frustrated. "We have no proof! No evidence! We have placed watchers around their manor but there is no activity…" He took a deep breath. " That is why we need your help Hermione…The _only_ thing we can do is go undercover, somebody who's trusted and intelligent..Of course we came up with you…We wouldn't do this if there was any chance of your life being in danger…we will always be there to pull you out…"

This was going to fast for Hemione. Just fifteen minutes ago she had been faced with the possibility of facing another day at work but now- _now_ she was faced with a turmoil of a _mission. _Something told her to say no, a replacement could easily be found, but another, bigger part of her brain urged to listen and go ahead- moreover- _wasn't it something like this she had been waiting for?_

Hermione drummed her nails on her skirt cladded lap as she continued to listen.

"The quicker we get in there, the better, I'm afraid. We will supply you with a month's stock of Polyjuice potion and we want you to snoop around the manor, for _anything_ and for meetings behind closed doors. Do whatever is necessary to leave the house at least once a week to contact us. If they urge you to take the dark mark, take it- no"

Harry had seen Hermione opening a protesting mouth, and he placated her by urging on.

"Obviously you would take it in another person's form so when you resume to your normal self it will disappear-however if you take the polyjuice potion on every hour at the dot, it will not disappear-"

Hermione gazed open-mouthed at her best friend. Almost looking at him as if he had sprouted two heads. Harry caught her look and let his expression soften, his tone becoming more gentle.

"You won't be completely alone," Harry said soothingly, "Ron and I will always just be a moment breath's away. So…what do you say?"

He looked nervous, as if expecting her to chuck a mug at him. As she _did_ have a flowery mug in her first draw, she could understand his nervousness.

"Yes," she spoke firmly, "I accept. God, I need something like this-"

Harry smiled tensely. In her eagarness she had totally forgotten to ask which alias she was going to resume to put her spying skills into action.

"So," Hermione asked, her eyes alight with an emotion he couldn't put a finger on, "Who is this person I'm going to take on? I presume it's a real person- and possibly female?"

"Your right on two counts," Harry stiffly said.

"So? Who is it?" she leaned forward, her eyes transfixed on Harry's face.

"Pansy Parkinson."

And then he closed his eyes for the uproar he was certain was to arise.

* * *

**R&R guys! **

* * *


	2. Walking through Devil's Door

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not the infamous JK. Would I be here if I were?**

**Chapter two: Walking through Devil's door**

* * *

The sun was still low in the sky, casting a grim overtone to the surrounding landscape. Harry Potter shuffled his feet, casting a piercing gaze into the nearby trees.

The location they had arranged to meet was ideal, with close knit trees stretching into the sky as far as one eye's could see. The barks of the tree were five feet wide in some cases, knotted with clinging green ivy and a few weeds raising from the ground to embrace the trunks. Fog swirled around his knees, that even he could not penetrate with his gaze, that completed this desolate and eerie picture.

A cry rang out through the trees and within seconds Harry had drawn his wand, spinning around to confront the danger that he was certain was lurking just out of his vision.

Instead his eyes were assaulted with the vision of Pansy Parkinson, her blue eyes narrowed as she regarded him with a solemnity beyond her years. Harry nearly yelled out but managed to calm his roaring instincts…

It was Hermione. Pansy would never smile at him like that. But the resemblance was frighteningly uncanny. Her black hair was cut to her jaw line and her small snobby nose always upturned forever. Her attire was Slytherin, what else? Donned in a deep emerald cloak that covered her attire within.

"Shocking, isn't it?" her high pitched voice came and Harry could do no more than to agree.

A moment later, a familiar scowl broke across her face and 'Pansy' sniffed. "Out of all people- why her?" Hermione muttered, flexing her fingers and regarding it with distaste.

Harry sighed, "Hermione, we've been through all this- Pansy as far as we're aware has been the only love interest of Draco Malfoy…It is also convenient she was a Slytherin and is now currently in a coma at St Mungo's…"

"Harry!" Hermione admonished, "How could you use a sample from a girl who's unconscious from a broom riding accident?!"

"It's for the greater good," Harry responded, "Her hair will grow back in no time. It's not like she's going to miss it anyway."

"Are you sure that nobody else knows she's there?" Hermione worriedly asked, making Pansy's face curve into a frown.

"Only the people at the ministry," Harry belligerently said, "And they are under oath."

Hermione, with her insecurities eased, looked marginally happier. "Good."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

Malfoy Manor was a ten minute walk from the woods they had apparated to. Harry and Hermione walked side by side in silence, reflecting on the enormosity of the situation before them. They were an odd pair to be seen. With Harry's tall stature and gangly limbs, he was quite in contrast with Hermione's new body. Pansy's body was quite short and rounded, her stride length not as great as her companion.

At last the forbidding gates were in view, and Harry melted away into the shadows before an unnatural _pop_ filled the air, quite similar to the noise one makes when apparating.

Hermione swallowed. Feeling as if any moment that butterflies would errupt out of her stomach and reveal who she truly was…An impostor.

The rest of the journey to the gates was uneventful, save for a few rustles behind her.

Hermione subconsciously gripped Pansy's wand, but nothing jumped her and she released her strangle hold with a sigh of relief. Pansy's wand was not her own, as that was stating the obvious, but was indeed necessary for her mission. The wand has been successfully acquired with not too may questions asked at the front desk of St Mungos. After all, who could deny the legendary Harry Potter? Not the receptionist, for sure.

The gates were massive, wrought with silver and detailed patterns. Hermione realised with horror that there was a _silver_ snake, metallic, but yet moving through the patterns in a continuous journey around his 'kingdom'. The snake was three dimensional, all angles and planes but yet seemed unable to detach itself. Black stones glinted in the place of the eyes, and it seemed to focus on her, although she couldn't describe exactly how.

"Sssssstate your busssssinesss alongssside with your name…." hissed a voice.

Hermione parted her lips, her body full with trepidation. This was it- make or break time.

"I am Pansy Parkinson, here to request a meeting with Draco Malfoy." she clearly stated. Hermione was pretty impressed that her voice did not waver once.

"Wait here, fellow Ssssslytherin," spat the voice, and Hermione watched in disgust as a black forked tongue flicked out, before retracting just as smoothly. Despite herself, Hermione couldn't help but feel awed at the sheer construction of this gate. If it didn't ooze such evil she would have regarded it as a great masterpiece.

It was getting dark now, the moon setting high in the air and Hermione shivered as an invisible wind whistled by her, carrying yellow/brown leaves with it. She clutched her robe by her, fingering the pouch at her waist connected by a thin belt. She needed another dose of the polyjuice potion soon…

The flask was at her lips in a second, and she let a trickle of the disgusting substance flow into her throat. Just as she was stowing the flask away, a bright glare illuminated the grounds around her and she glanced up, her eyes widening in awe as millions of glimmering lights were cast on the trees and grass, almost like a disco ball but on a much grander scale and outdoors.

The pearly white manor shone in the night, and if she hadn't witnessed this _lighting_ of the house, she would have firmly have believed the house was derelict and inhabited.

In the distance a door creaked open, and Hermione peered through the bars as a solitary figure transcended down the driveway, walking at a leisurely pace and surrounded in billows of black. It was only when this mystery person was twenty feet away she caught glimpse of a shock of pale hair and she just _knew_ it would be Draco Malfoy she would inevitably have to talk to…

Malfoy stopped just before the gates, his aoristic features shown in disbelief as he viewed the girl before him. At the age of twenty, Malfoy had changed in looks very little, but if one took care to look even more closely, they could see his eyes had a hard edge of a man who had seen many cruel things. His mouth was set in a grim line and his blonde hair was cut more shortly than his time at Hogwarts.

With a blush, Hermione realised he was scrutinising her just as closely as she was him. For a dreadful moment she thought he had seen through her clever disguise but then he opened his lips and the spell was broken.

"Pansy? What are you doing here?" came the suspicious voice. _Another difference_, Hermione noted, _His voice is as sharp as an axe, none of this drawling business…_

Draco was now _definitely_ looking at her suspiciously. There was no mistaking it.

__

What will Pansy do?

Hermione desperately thought, _Fawn over him? Give him a KISS? Demand indignantly about her treatment by him? _The last one sounded good. Yes, she'd try that.

"Drakey!" she shrilled, wincing at her own voice, "Why do you let this gate separate us? Are we not close friends, you and I? Surely I deserve more than this! Being left out in the dark…."

Draco looked distantly alarmed, glancing around as if to expect a group of robed people to descend upon him. Instead the only witnesses, were a couple of white peacocks lazily fanning their feathers.

"I think it's best you went home, Pansy," Draco replied, a sneer forming on his face. Glad to know some things still haven't changed, then. He half-turned as if he was about to make his way back to the manor, back to the lights and protective walls.

Think fast. Think fast.

"Drakey!" she cried, and this time noticed his tense shoulders. At least he had stopped. "If I can't come in then I will stay out here all night and die slowly in the cold-"

Draco swirled around to face her, a feral snarl taking over his features. "I. Told. You. Not. To. Call. Me. That." he bit out.

There was nothing for it.

"Please, Ma-Draco, for old time's sake. If you don't I'll go to the Daily Prophet and make up a lie to put you under suspicion of Dark Arts. And then you won't be able to _breathe_-"

Malfoy sent her a deathly glare, before swishing his wand towards the gate. It swung open silently, unbelievably impossible for a construction of that size, but yet it did.

Then there was no space separating them, and Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger stood face to face. The latter disguised as the former's girlfriend.

Again that suspicion in his eye and Hermione realised with horror that he had expected her to throw herself at him, showering him with kisses. She wouldn't go _that_ far but if she didn't go near him _soon_ there was going to be hell to pay.

She stumbled over to Malfoy, just stopping mere inches from him. From here she could not doubt the probing eyes and she closed her eyelids slightly as she leaned in, her lips near the jawbone of Draco Malfoy. He smelled of wood chippings, and an earthy tinge that surprised her. Hermione had expected him to reek of expensive cologne that clogged up one's nose. She kissed him lightly, a grazing of lips over skin and then she drew back, telling herself firmly to _not_ wipe her lips. Not yet, anyway.

"Come on," he growled, turning his back and striding up the driveway, "You'll stay for _one_ night, okay? Then you're leaving first thing in the morning."

Hermione grinned secretly at the back of Malfoy's head, a satisfied gleam entering her eye.

Brilliant.

* * *

**Thanks to Scribler360 and ChevalierDeDame for leaving me a review! :D**

**Remember: R+R!**

* * *


	3. Unexpected Problems

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...If Onlee, If Onlee, If Onlee...**

**Chapter three: Unexpected Problems**

* * *

The dying light filtered through the textured glass, displaying silvery patterns on the shadow ridden floor. Besides the source of light splashed across the window and door panes, the rest of the hallway was enshrouded in darkness, enveloping the things within with it's fathomless tendrils.

Even if _Malfoy_ was two inches from her, she'd be none the wiser…For all she knew, he could be right beside her, puckering his lips to plant a soppy kiss on her cheek. Hermione firmly pushed back the fact that Malfoy didn't look the type who 'puckered' his lips. On the contrary, he had looked ready to sculpt her with a sledgehammer into an intricate piece of art. Oh joy.

__

So why did he look suspicious when I didn't kiss him right away? If he that badly wanted to be kissed…

Boys. Whoever did describe them as the simpler sex? Again she ignored the answer guiltily.

_Bang!_ Hermione jumped, her heart pounding in her chest as the aftershocks spread through the hall. What was that? It sounded like a gun! Her hand fluttered to her chest, expecting to find blood seeping through her shirt and soaking the material. Wait, why would Malfoy fire a muggle contraption at her? He hated all things muggle!

Something was tugging insistently at the bottom of her cloak, and she glanced down, her eyes widening as they connected with another pair staring unblinkingly at her.

"You must come, miss," a high pitched voice said. "Dinky will lead you to your bedroom, miss-"

Of course! House-elves! Hermione nearly slammed the heel of her hand into her forehead, at her own blundering stupidity.

Dinky tugged again and Hermione couldn't help but feel outraged. The house-elf was trembling with terror, his big brown eyes gazing imploringly up at her. _How can they sleep at night? _Hermione pondered, _Picking on beings obliged to cater their every whim…Bastards, the whole lot of them!_

Hermione obligingly nodded, and made to follow the scampering elf, when a cold voice stopped her.

"Blaise is here," rolled the sultry voice from the cool shadows.

She whirled around, her mouth set in an indignant scowl. Had Malfoy been there all the time? Instead of rudely responding, "So?", she made her tone sound meek, and coolly disinterested. "Is he?"

Malfoy stepped forward, and his face emerged into the pale light. It bathed him, almost making him look like a statue bathed in moonlight. Just as cold, just as artistic, but just as entrancing. He regarded her impersonally, his eyes glittering with malice.

"Don't go looking for him," was all that parted his lips and Hermione watched in half confusion, half apprehension as he spun around and strode into the further blackness of the hall. The rays bouncing of him and casting a shadow on the marble floor. A moment later, a door opened, a slither of light, then nothing.

Hermione considered Malfoy's words, her eyebrows furrowed in apparent concentration…Why would Pansy Parkinson go searching for Blaise Zabini? In the middle of the night nonetheless? Questions. So many bleeding questions.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo**

The silk dressing grown felt light on her shoulders as she slowly tied the belt. She relished in the familiarity of such a simple task that she had performed many times before.

The green curtains fluttered lightly in the wind, the cool night air welcome against her flushed face. Aahh….It was nice to feel her own hair cascading down her back, her own lips, her own hands….

The first thing Hermione had done when she had entered the room was to cast a spell to reveal any spying objects. There weren't any for a 1 mile radius…It was then Hermione knew in comfort, that she wasn't being watched, and this brief lapse in her disguise would be allowed…Just momentarily…

She clutched a fist full of curls within her fist, her eyes wide in delight and happiness…Maybe she could spend the night in her form…It wouldn't hurt- after all she didn't have the dark mark and it'd really help the stocks of polyjuice too…

A small smile playing on her face, she swirled to face the door behind her. A gasp filled the air and Hermione's eyes widened as she realised that it came just _outside_ her room. Too late, she noticed a eye and it's brow staring shocked at her before it hastily drew back and footsteps raced down the hallway to a staircase.

Hermione's mind reacted very quickly, grabbing her wand from her pocket before rushing to the slightly opened door and threw it back with and almighty _crash_, sending it bouncing into the wall. Her sharp eyes took in a figure clad in black running as fast as his longs would carry him.

"_Incarcerous!" _she yelled, her hair askew, as ropes snaked out of her wand and sped towards it target. The man had just reached the foot of the stairs before the ropes reached him. He fell to the floor with a loud _"OOMPH!"_

Hermione was already running, her bare feet barely feeling the cold as she ran to the spy.

Blaise. She would recognise him anywhere. His eyes shone with hatred as he glared up at her, animosity oozing out of his every pore.

"You filthy mudblood!" he hissed, "I saw you! I can barely believe it- _you_ an imposter! Boy are you going to be screwed when Draco finds out! Now be a good _little_ Gryffindor and untie me! Maybe then you'll be tortured a _tiny_ little bit less.."

"No!" Hermione hissed, her heart thudding in her chest. _How could she have been so STUPID?!_

"Very well then," Blaise said resignedly, teardrops of blood flowing down his dark forehead. His chest inflated under the ropes and Hermione realised too late what he was going to do.

"DRACO! GET YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN H-"

"_Silencio!"_ she muttered, jabbing Pansy's wand frantically poking Blaise in the chest. Immediately he quieted, the rage evident in his eyes as his mouth worked furiously.

"_Locomotor Blaise!" _she said furiously and rose from her bruised knees as Blaise's body rose to the air. Ignoring the lacing pain in her shins, she moved Blaise in front of her, not caring that his head several times bashed into walls, as she ran to her room. So frantic in her haste, Hermione didn't even notice Blaise's sleeve had caught fire from brushing against a burning bracken until she turned around and cried "Oh no!"

He had collapsed partially on her bed, struggling wildly as the flames took a hold of his whole arm. "_Aguamenti_!" Hermione yelped, pointing her wand towards his arm. Thankfully the flames fizzled out and with a splutter, died completely.

His face was screwed in pain, and if he had been able to speak- or move- he would have been rolling around the bed going "_Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow!"_

Hurriedly she wrenched back his sleeve, recoiling at the black tatoo at his wrist before proceeding to mutter every healing spell she knew under the blue moon. Satisfied with her handiwork, and proclaiming "You'll live!" she aimed her wand between Blaise's eyes, which he promptly screwed shut, not wanting to see the further damage she'd inflict upon him.

"_Confundo!" _she cried. Christ, she could hear footsteps coming down the stairs at the far end of the corridor! She literally had a minute! Another spell and the ropes vanished into thin air. Blaise blinked blearily as Hermione rushed to her nightstand and grabbed the flask, bringing it to her lips in one swift motion.

A quick check in the mirror confirmed the potion had it's desired effect and she barely had time to stow the flask into her pocket before her bedroom door crashed open.

Draco stood over the threshold, his piercing eyes taking the whole breadth of the room with a whole sweep of his eyes. His gaze finally landed on the bed, and Hermione watched in terror as Malfoy's eyebrows slowly rose. His head turned and then _she_ was trapped under that grey, alert stare. His mouth was set firmly, looking unpleased.

"So I see you two reconciled," he spoke, his voice sounding hard.

Blaise lifted his head from the bed sheets slowly, his eyes rising up ever so slowly to meet his master. Apparently what he found there was too much and Blaise dropped his eyes to the floor.

"Blaise- what did I tell you? No distractions…but what do you do? Jump into the bed of a girl who jilted you at the altar…"

Hermione gulped. Uh-oh. She did not like where this was going….

Blaise's confused gaze swept the room also, and finally, inevitably, his eyes met her own. His eyes widened for a moment as he took in Pansy, dressed in a silk dressing gown which was slipping down to reveal a bare shoulder. Why was she dressed like that? Why was Draco here, mere metres away from her? It was then it clicked.

"You whore!" he yelled, struggling to roll out of bed onto the floor. Eventually he succeeded, his face buried in the carpet so he didn't see Hermione flinch.

"You've been sleeping with him! All this time! Were you together when _we_ were together? Huh? Sleeping with him just hours after sleeping with me!?" Blaise accused, lying with his back pressed to the floor and throwing a taut hand in Draco's direction.

Draco _definitely_ did not like where this was going…he remained silent as Blaise ranted on.

"Why are you dressed like that? Huh? Why did you leave me?! The last I heard of you was two years ago when you went out to that _Bulgaria verses Ukraine_ match! I knew it! You like Vicktor Krum too, don't you? You kissed him, didn't you? ANSWER ME!"

Hermione blanched, _she_ had kissed Vicktor Krum…but not as Pansy! And _not _since fourth year! Blaise was watching Pansy's face closely, and his suspicions were confirmed when a flash of guilt flitted across her face. Geez, how many men had she had? He wasn't enough for her, was he?

"YOU WHORE!" he yelled again, this time more vehemently. "I knew it! YOU BITCH!"

"Blaise," broke in a voice, and he turned his head so fast, he nearly got whiplash. Draco was now looking murderous, his mouth turned even futher down at the corners.

"Enough of this nonsense. You were in the bed, not me. Is that why you called me down here? To yell accusations at me?"

All the anger seemed to drain out of Blaise, and now he looked moderately confused. "I called you?"

"Yes," Draco snapped, "And now you and I must go and discuss certain things. Come now," Draco turned swiftly on his hells, emanating power as he exited the scene. His footfalls growing more distant.

Blaise staggered to his feet, and Hermione held her breath, clutching at Pansy's wand. However he did not seem to notice her, and he stumbled out of the room, after Draco.

Hermione collapsed to the floor, pressing strained palms against her eyes.

So many problems…And it was only her first day…

* * *

**Thanks to Laughing Nell, xcheerios and Nicole A Bailey for leaving a review in the previous chapter! :)**

****

Reviews, anyone? I'll update sometime next week. It is September after all. :D

* * *


End file.
